itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2016
Overview The following are the Congressional Research Service reports published in 2016 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December November October September * Digital Searches and Seizures: Overview of Proposed Amendments to Rule 41 of the Rules of Criminal Procedure (Sept. 8, 2016). * Next Steps for Auction of TV Broadcast Airwaves to Commercial Carriers (CRS Insight) (Sept. 1, 2016). August * Stealing Trade Secrets and Economic Espionage: An Overview of the Economic Espionage Act (Aug. 19, 2016). * Next Steps for Auction of TV Broadcast Airwaves to Commercial Carriers (CRS Insight) (Aug. 15, 2016). * Cybersecurity Issues and Challenges: In Brief (Aug. 12, 2016). * Repair, Modification, or Resale of Software-Enabled Consumer Electronic Devices: Copyright Law Issues (Aug. 11, 2016) * The Federal Circuit Rules on Trademarks Considered Offensive: May Affect Redskins Trademark Dispute (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Aug. 4, 2016). July * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (July 28, 2016). * An Apparent First in U.S. Law Enforcement Use of Unmanned Ground Vehicles (CRS Insight) (July 26, 2016). * Encryption and the “Going Dark” Debate (July 20, 2016). * State Voter Identification Requirements: Analysis, Legal Issues, and Policy Considerations (July 5, 2016). * The Freedom of Information Act Turns Fifty & Is Revised (CRS Legal Sidebar) (July 1, 2016). June * Digital Searches and Seizures: Overview of Proposed Amendments to Rule 41 of the Rules of Criminal Procedure (June 29, 2016). * Nanotechnology: A Policy Primer {June 28, 2016). * U.S. Semiconductor Manufacturing: Industry Trends, Global Competition, Federal Policy (June 27, 2016). * Office of Science and Technology Policy (OSTP): History and Overview (June 22, 2016). * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (June 17, 2016). * 1st Circuit Green Lights Suit against Mobile App for Violating Video Privacy Law (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 16, 2016). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (June 14, 2016). * A Patent/Innovation Box as a Tax Incentive for Domestic Research and Development (June 13, 2016). * The Future of Internet Governance: Should the U.S. Relinquish Its Authority Over ICANN? (June 10, 2016). * The FDA Medical Device User Fee Program: MDUFA IV Reauthorization (June 6, 2016). May * Intellectual Property Rights Violations: Federal Civil Remedies and Criminal Penalties Related to Copyrights, Trademarks, Patents, and Trade Secrets (May 27, 2016). * U.S.-EU Data Privacy: From Safe Harbor to Privacy Shield (May 19, 2016). * Framing Spectrum Policy: Legislative Initiatives (May 18, 2016). * The EMV Chip Card Transition: Background, Status, and Issues for Congress (May 17, 2016). * National Security Space Launch at a Crossroads (May 13, 2016). * Delivery Drones: Coming to the Sky Near You? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 6, 2016). April * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Apr. 28, 2016). * Protection of Trade Secrets: Overview of Current Law and Legislation (Apr. 22, 2016). * Freedom of Information Act Legislation in the 114th Congress: Issue Summary and Side-by-Side Analysis (Apr. 21, 2016). * What's on Television? The Intersection of Communications and Copyright Policies (Apr. 20, 2016). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Apr. 15, 2016). * The Internet Tax Freedom Act: In Brief (Apr. 13, 2016). * Surveillance of Foreigners Outside the United States Under Section 702 of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act (FISA) (Apr. 13, 2016). * The U.S. Intelligence Community: Selected Cross-Cutting Issues (Apr. 12, 2016). * Friended, but not Friends: Federal Ethics Authorities Address Role of Social Media in Politics (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Apr. 12, 2016). * Municipal Broadband: Background and Policy Debate (Apr. 6, 2016). * Telemarketing Regulation: National and State Do Not Call Registries (Apr. 1, 2016). March * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (Mar. 30, 2016). * Office of Science and Technology Policy (OSTP): History and Overview (Mar. 28, 2016). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (Mar. 23, 2016). * The Future of Internet Governance: Should the U.S. Relinquish Its Authority Over ICANN? (Mar. 22, 2016). * Access to Government Information In the United States: A Primer (Mar. 18, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Critical Infrastructure Authoritative Reports and Resources (Mar. 8, 2016). * Encryption: Selected Legal Issues (Mar. 3, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Education, Training, and R&D Authoritative Reports and Resources (Mar. 3, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Overview Reports and Links to Government, News, and Related Resources (Mar. 2, 2016). February * Encryption and Evolving Technology: Implications for U.S. Law Enforcement Investigations (Feb. 18, 2016). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (Feb. 16, 2016). * Intelligence Spending: In Brief (Feb. 16, 2016). * U.S.-EU Data Privacy: From Safe Harbor to Privacy Shield (Feb. 12, 2016). * Renewed Crypto Wars? (CRS Insight) (Feb. 9, 2016). * What Does the Gig Economy Mean for Workers? (CRS Report R44365) (Feb. 5, 2016). January * Unmanned Aircraft Operations in Domestic Airspace: U.S. Policy Perspectives and the Regulatory Landscape (Jan. 27, 2016). * Judicial Redress Act 101-What to Know as Senate Contemplates Passing New Privacy Law (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Jan. 21, 2016). * Money for Something: Music Licensing in the 21st Century (Jan. 19, 2016). * Intelligence Authorization Legislation for FY2014 and FY2015: Provisions, Status, Intelligence Community Framework (Jan. 12, 2016). * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (Jan. 15, 2016). * The Trans-Pacific Partnership (TPP): In Brief (Jan. 8, 2016). * The Federal Cybersecurity Workforce: Background and Congressional Oversight Issues for the Departments of Defense and Homeland Security (Jan. 8, 2016) * Using Data to Improve Defense Acquisitions: Background, Analysis, and Questions for Congress (Jan. 5, 2016) * Legislative Support Resources: Offices and Websites for Congressional Staff (Jan. 6, 2016). * Big Data in U.S. Agriculture (Jan. 6, 2016). * Using Data to Improve Defense Acquisitions: Background, Analysis, and Questions for Congress (Jan. 5, 2016). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports in reverse chronological order by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 Category:Publication Category:2016